The secret Series: One shots!
by Futureheiress
Summary: One shots from secret life of mal and family ties Rated for Gore, sexual references, mentions of private areas COMPLETED
1. Ben VS Adam

Chapter one:

Secret life of Mal

Ben and Adam's Quarrel

* * *

Ben's Prov

I was in the library, glaring at my dad. "At least I am taking responsibility for what happens here! That's my baby! I am being responsible! The way you and Mom raised me! Or are you changing your advice!"

My dad came over and smacked me. "If you did the responsible thing a month ago, we wouldn't be having this problem!"

I shoved him back. "WE DID TAKE PRECAUTIONS! I USED A DAMN CONDOM! BUT IT BROKE! IT HAPPENS, AND UN FORTUNATELY IT HAPPENED TO MAL AND ME!"

My voice was raised. "Ben." My mom's voice said.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" My dad yelled, as he lunged at me pinning me to the ground.

I kicked him in his balls, causing him to roll off of me in pain, his hand ripping my shirt. My eyes shot to my mom, before I punched my dad in the gut.

Dad gasped in pain, before shoving me down on the ground, my hair was mess.

"Adam! Ben! Knock it off!" Mom said, pulling dad off of me, as I stood and left.


	2. BenDoug VS Evil Queen

Chapter one:

Secret life of Mal

Ben and Doug VS Evil Queen

* * *

Ben's prov:

"it's 2 against one, Doug, we can handle her..." I whispered to him.

Doug nodded, once. "Go, I got your back." I started, but Doug said "you go left, I'll go right." I attacked from the left, and Doug went right.

E.Q saw me as a bigger threat then Doug, for some reason.

She gripped my shirt, as I knocked her down, accidentally hitting Doug, forgetting temporarily he was on the right.

Doug said "I'm okay. " I smiled as we stood over our enemy.

"Fucking basterds." She spat as she took this opportunity to slice my leg with her crown.

I dropped to my knees, in pain then falling, hitting my head on the stool leg, the pain got worse, once she sliced my arm.

Doug, kicked her in the stomach, easily causing her to catch her breath. I tried to regain most of my strength, to stand up, but Doug said "no. Stay put. I got her."

E.Q flew out the window, kicking Doug in the face, knocking his glasses off, Doug stumbled back and stepped on his glasses.

"Shit. I can't see a thing without my glasses." I heard Doug say. I slowly got to my feet, and staggered over to Doug.

"Let's go to the girls" I said weakly.


	3. BenDoug VS Maleficent

Chapter one:

Secret life of Mal

Doug and Ben VS Maleficent

* * *

Doug's Prov

Ben and I were hunting for Mal's mom. So far no luck. Finishing off E.Q was easy, she jumped out the window and fell to the death.

We haven't found her- didn't know where to look.

"About time you showed up. Really how fucked up are you two?" The voice of Maleficent said.

Ben crouched automatically. I stood beside him. "Ben. Take it easy, please." I pleaded, but i hada feeling he wouldn't listen, an I was right.

Ben leaped and tackled Maleficent to the ground. Her power was strong. She shoved him against the trees.

* * *

BEN'S PROV

 _crack._ my bones, not sure if It was my ribs or leg.

I stood slowley as Doug had Maleficent was against the tree, with rope, he had brought.

All he and I had to do was kill her.

Kill her reign. Kill all the misery she had forced upon me and my family. End her terror.

I said "hand me something sharp. Gag her as well. I don't want anyone to hear her screams."

Doug obeyed. Once she was gaged, he found a dagger tied to a tree nearby, and a sharp twig. I sliced her throat and face-one giant slash on both of her cheeks.

Then I took the dagger from Doug and plunged it through her chest. Blood was gushing, from her neck, and splattered on to mine and Doug's clothes.

Being so close to her we could hear the muffled screams coming from her body, as she died. Blood was everywhere, even on Doug's and mine clothes. It was hurting to breath, a little.

I had to get home. Mal needed me.

"Let's try and wash the blood out of the clothes before we head Home." Doug said as we walked, well I limped to the lake as we went in the blood came off the clothes.

Doug was better then I, not a scratch on him. I was glad. I didn't want him hurt.


	4. Good Guys V CruellaShan YuJafar part 1

Chapter one:

Family Ties

Doug/Ben/Jay/Carlos VS Shan Yu, Cruella, and Jafar

PART ONE:Shan Yu

* * *

Carlos's prov

4 against 3. Should be easy. Doug and Ben were flanking, Jay and I on our left.

"My quickest way through the town." We heard the sinister voice of one of our enemy's. Jay and I knew the voice's of about everyone of the villian parents, just about.

We hid within the tree's, waiting for the opportune moment to attack, which was when he was in the middle of us. Ben and Doug attacked him first, Ben held back the arm's, while Doug held the feet.

Jay looked to me, as I went over kicked him in the nuts and balls as I gagged him.

Ben and Doug looked to us as Jay cut off his penis, then stabbed him.

His muffled cries of pain rang.


	5. Good Guys V CruellaShan YuJafar part 2

Chapter one:

Family Ties

Doug/Ben/Jay/Carlos VS Shan Yu, Cruella, and Jafar

PART two: Cruella

* * *

Carlos's prov

My mother was next. We hid through the forest, sensing the presences of a women. A hand clapsed over my mouth. "Scream and die." The voice of my mother said. Ben, Jay, and Doug surrounded us.

I felt myself loosing consciousness.

* * *

Jay's Prov

Carlos was loosing consciousness. I had to do something.. I pulled one hand off, handing it to Doug. Then pulled the other hand off handing it to Ben. Carlos collapsed, unconscious. There was a crack doing so I pulled him out of the way.

Cruella had knocked Doug down and was now attempting to knock Ben down. I had to do something. Doug looked at me, before we attacked from behind.

Ipinned her hands to her back., while she kicked Ben in the nuts, which caused him to fall to his knees, as he crawled over to Carlos.

Doug said "Jay will this work?" It was a sack. I nodded we put it over her head tying it tightly, right before we threw her against the tree, breaking her spine, killing her instantly.

Doug stood beside me, as we fan to check the rest of our crew.

Carlos was regaining consciousness. "Is she gone?" He asked. We nodded. "I'll go get some water.." I said.

* * *

DOoug's Prov

"You may have some broken ribs but your gonna be just fine. Your staying out of the next fight." I said, checking Carlos over.

I turned to Ben and said "how you doing?"

"Okay... I'll be okay." He said, slowly removing himself from the fetal position.

Jay got us some water, and we drank it.

Ben said "don't tell Mal. Please. I don't want her to worry. She's already a worry wort."

Jay, Carlos and I nodded.


	6. Good Guys Vs CruellaShanyuJafarPart 3

Chapter one:

Family Ties

Doug/Ben/Jay/Carlos VS Shan Yu, Cruella, and Jafar

PART THREE: JAFAR

* * *

Ben's Prov:

We were huntin Jafar. Doug , Jay and I will be the ones to destroy.

Jay was his son and knew how to hunt him down.

We were nervous.

Despite the fact we defeated Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella and Shan Yu with absolutely No problem, but it seemed he would be the most difficult.

 _Crunch. Crunch. Break. Break._

Jay and I hid Carlos behind one tree, while Doug hid behind another. Jay came around, Attacking his dad, pinning him to the ground. His face in the dirt.

Doug and I approached easily, tying Jafar's feet together, and as Jay stood, Doug and I tied his hands together.

We weren't gonna take any chances, of him trying to hurt one of us. Jay stood beside Doug and I, he was sharpening a stick as quick as he could.

While Doug and I distracted, Jafar, Jay stapped his father repeatedly, but we got knocked off our feet. Doug broke his arm and 2 ribs when he was shoved into the tree. I was On the ground. Cling to my leg. It was broken. Jay was Knocked on the ground, after he killed him.

Cruella Shan Yu and Jafar were gone


End file.
